


Yule, tree, magic

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Christmas Tree, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Naked Cuddling, Romance, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gift of a pine tree leads to all kinds of magic in Camelot, brings Merlin and Arthur closer together, and also inspires a new tradition: Yule tree decoration!<br/>(This fic was originally posted in the Camelot Drabble community as part of a holiday exchange fest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule, tree, magic

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you:** Thank you to Gwylliondream for a speedy beta and help with magic spell translations! The spells are explained in the end notes.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin is owned by the BBC and Shine. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made. 
> 
> This fic was written for Hogwartsvixxxen based on her prompt for the Camelot_drabble holiday exchange fest 2013.
> 
> This story is authorised for AO3 only. It is not to be copied or used elsewhere without my explicit written permission.

**Yule, tree, magic**

It had been snowing in Camelot on and off the last week before Yule. Not the sort of heavy snow to make roofs sag and roads impassable, but a slow fall of light white flakes that gently covered the fields and the courtyard, creating a wonderland. The village children squealed with delight as they waged snow-ball wars and built snow knights, and the real knights enjoyed themselves riding out across the sparkling fields on hunts and patrols.

On the day of the Yule feast Arthur decided to ride out with them himself.

“Excellent hunting conditions,” he beamed at Merlin, who was doing up his buckles and arranging the hood of his mail. “Tracks everywhere! And even if we don't bring any game home, a brisk ride makes for a healthy appetite. We'll do the Yule feast proud!”

Just then a guard tore the door open. “My lord, Sir Elyan sent me to inform you that a large mysterious object is approaching the castle!”

"So much for a day of fun and games," Arthur grumbled to Merlin as they hurried to the ramparts. “Could it be a Yule monster, some magical creature of evil? Why can we never just have peace and quiet?” 

Looking out across the battlements they couldn't miss the approaching object. Huge and green, it seemed to wag and billow as it moved closer.

Arthur squinted and leaned forward. “What on earth? I think it's... a large group of people. Do you hear that sound? They're chanting. And they're pulling something big along. A tree? The biggest pine tree I ever saw!” He scratched his head and turned to Merlin. “What can this mean?”

Merlin shook his head. He was mystified too.

Arthur called down and ordered an investigation of the chanting people and their heavy load.

“Best to be prepared and know what's coming,” he said to Merlin as they watched Sir Leon riding out towards the strangers. "Let's go down to the gate.”

It wasn't long before Leon was back, jumping from his horse with a bemused look on his face. “A delegation of druids, Sire. It seems they're bringing you... us... a gift. An enormous pine tree on a sleigh.”

“Do they think we've not got enough firewood?” Arthur frowned. “There's never been any accounting for the strangeness of the druids. But I have promised to respect their customs. I must give them a proper welcome.”

He turned towards the grand staircase. “Merlin, bring me my crown and my formal cloak!”

When the group of druids and their pine tree finally came through the portcullis in slow, rhythmic motion, Arthur was ready to receive them in style. The royal crown rested on his golden head, and his Pendragon-red cloak was immaculate. His advisors and knights had lined up behind him. They watched the druids approaching.

“Wasn't there a prophecy once that when the forest comes to the castle, the king will fall?” Arthur whispered to Gaius out of the corner of his mouth.

“Yes, Sire, such a prophecy exists, but it concerns one of the northern kingdoms,” Gaius replied.

Arthur looked relieved, but quickly schooled his face into a pleasant but neutral expression. “I welcome the druids in the spirit of good faith,” he said loudly. “What brings you to Camelot, and what is the purpose of your tree?” 

The druid woman who walked near the head of the sleigh stepped forward and inclined her head. Her skirt, tunic and green hooded cloak were homespun, and her boots were simple. But she held herself proudly and her voice had the ring of authority. “Greetings, King Arthur. I am Meryllan, and I speak for the druids here. In the spirit of reconciliation and in order to build trust between our peoples, we have brought you this gift, a token of our good will.”

The druid leader gestured to the tree. “The tallest pine in the Old Forest, sacrificed so that Camelot may experience nature's blessing, even while its people are closed off from the true world behind cold walls of stone,” she said, her words carrying to every part of the courtyard.

“A fine gift, and we appreciate your hard labour in bringing it here,” Arthur replied. “But how should we proceed, what is the purpose of the tree?”

Meryllan's eyes roved around the courtyard. She shuddered a little as she surveyed the battlements. “Raise the tree right here,” she said. “Let it remind everyone that nature's wonders are greater than castles and will outlast the towers of men!”

“Raise it? Make it look as if it's growing in the middle of the courtyard, you mean?” Arthur frowned in surprise and turned to look at his knights. A slow grin spread across his face. “You heard the lady. Knights, go to it. Prove your practical side! Raise me this tree here and now!”

The knights were up to the challenge. They pulled the tree off the sleigh and sent squires for ropes, pulleys and long poles. Soon they realized that they needed to remove a few of the courtyard cobblestones and make a deep hole to fix the tree into. After a moment's hesitation, Arthur allowed it.

The group of druids stood quietly to the side, observing the hectic tree-raising efforts. They offered neither assistance nor comments.

There were some precarious moments when it seemed the tree would topple, but finally it stood steady and secured in the middle of the courtyard, towering over everyone there. The snow on the ground had been trampled into slippery slush during the work, the knights were breathless and sweating, but the tall tree looked serene.

Arthur nodded his approval. “I hope this is sufficient, lady Meryllan. I am surprised that the druids would cut down such a majestic tree to grace my castle, but I thank you.”

Meryllan's face was serious. “We honour the cycle of life, King Arthur. When the time comes, do not burn the tree, but place it outside your castle. Nature will reclaim it, and in time new saplings will spring from its loam.”

“We will do as you ask,” Arthur smiled. “Now, won't you come inside? Surely you need rest, and food and drink to strengthen you.”

Meryllan looked scandalized at his suggestion. “No, King Arthur. We cannot stay here surrounded by stone walls. It drains our life force. On Yule night, our place is in the Old Forest, communing with nature and receiving her blessing. We must leave at once.”

To his credit, Arthur managed to hide his relief. “Then I wish you good speed and a successful... communing. And a happy Yule to you all,” he said solemnly.

The druids bowed to him one by one, their faces inscrutable. They each returned the well-wishes, asking for nature's and the goddess' blessing on everyone. Then they made their retreat with the empty sleigh.

“Well, this was unexpected,” Arthur said. “We've earned ourselves a mighty pine! But we still have time to ride out while the daylight holds. Knights, squires, fetch the horses, mount up!”

Merlin had held himself in the background as long as the druids were in the courtyard, but now he returned to Arthur's side. Handing his crown back into his manservant's hands, Arthur next spoke for Merlin's ears alone.

“Take this to my chambers, Merlin. Make everything there ready for us, please.” He leaned in conspiratorially, his eyes glinting. “I want to spend all Yule night long _communing_ with you. See to it that we have enough oil on hand,” he whispered. 

Merlin's cheeks and nose were already ruddy from the cold, and now his ears went bright pink as well. Arthur chuckled at the sight. He was still grinning when he galloped as the first out of the gate and across the wide snowy field beyond.

x X x 

Merlin had many tasks on his plate, but he took care to see to Arthur's chambers first of all.

He brought in dry wood, cleaned out the fireplace and stacked kindling and logs into it. He shook out Arthur's bear pelt and furs and placed them on the floor in front of the fireplace, adding a number of crimson cushions for good measure. He replaced all the burnt-down candles, and put fresh torches in the wall sconces. After a quick visit to the food cellars he set honeyed mead, a large bowl of fruits and a platter of sweetmeats on the table.

With a slight blush in his cheeks he placed a vial of oil in a small wooden box next to the fireplace. That would ensure that it was pleasantly warm when the time came to use it, and it could easily be reached from the nest of furs.

Merlin surveyed the room with a smile, satisfied that all was ready. He looked forward to the Yule feast, but even more to the private celebration he and Arthur would be enjoying later.

As a last and final flourish, and shaking his head a little at himself for being a hopeless romantic, Merlin tied a sprig of mistletoe to the wrought iron candle-holder suspended from the ceiling. 

There was nothing but joy and anticipation on his mind as he hurried through the corridors in the direction of the great hall, trotting happily through the courtyard colonnade.

It had started to snow again, a light drizzle that muted the fading daylight into a soft grey, blurring the view of the castle's towers. Out of the corner of his eye Merlin noticed an unfamiliar dark shape, and his heart missed a beat. Then he realized it was the druids' pine tree, standing alone in the courtyard, a sad and lonely sight on such a festive day.

Merlin stopped to study the tree. What could the druids' true purpose be? He sensed that they might have ulterior motives, but he couldn't fathom them out. Maybe they wanted the doomed and once majestic tree to cast a gloom over Camelot and the king's Yule celebrations? Maybe it was meant to serve as a reminder that greatness can be brought down? Merlin scratched his head. He knew the druids were disappointed by Arthur's continued ban on magic and the king's slow approach to changing the Camelot laws. Nevertheless Merlin found it hard to believe that the druids would want to leave Arthur such a sinister reminder for Yule night, which he knew that they too revered as sacred. No, he did not understand this.

But as he looked at the huge tree, its branches drooping with cold snow, he was filled with a desire to see all the chill and darkness removed. Inside the castle there were lights and decorations, bright colours and blazing fires. Why shouldn't the tree be transformed and be festive too? 

He pondered his options for a moment. All the servants were busy getting the feast and the food ready. He could not possibly ask them to leave their work to decorate a dying tree! Besides, there would be no ladders high enough to reach the top branches anyway.

Merlin looked around furtively and stepped behind one of the columns. There was no-one around except the two guards by the entrance to the great hall. They were staring straight ahead, their eyes glazed, and Merlin knew from long experience that they would not notice anything short of the whole castle collapsing. Maybe not even that. 

All the servants were inside. The villagers had gone home to their own Yule festivities. Arthur and the knights had not yet returned, although they would surely be back soon, for the light was fading fast.

He was alone. This was his chance. Decision made, Merlin's eyes glowed golden, and he lifted his right hand biddingly. “ _Goldgeweorces drácentsan_ ,” he ordered, the Pendragon crest coming to his mind. 

Small golden dragon figures started appearing where he pointed, as if they'd left the castle banners to adorn the pine tree instead. More and more of them dangled from the branches, shimmering faintly. Up and down Merlin's hand swept, spreading dragons along every part of the giant pine. It looked elegant, fit for a king! 

But this clearly wasn't enough. The tree needed colour. Something that Gwaine might enjoy, perhaps? " _Basua æpplen_!” 

Bright-red apples soon dotted the entire tree. Merlin was delighted, lost in the moment. Now for more cheer! _“Bendum!”_ Bows and ribbons in every colour appeared, - golden, crimson, purple and yellow. Merlin's hand swept through the air, and his eyes glowed steadily as he transformed the druids' tree into a festive riot of colour. 

There still wasn't quite enough light. But he had the power to change that too. _”Snaw, blíceeþ!”_ And the snow sprinkling the pine started to sparkle like gold dust in the sun.

Merlin couldn't help laughing with joy, caught up in the wonder of creating this glorious, shimmering tree. The snow on the ground reflected the light, the ribbons fluttered slightly, the golden dragons moved as if in a stately court dance. The whole courtyard had been transformed into a magical place of wonder and beauty. 

“Impressive,” a voice said right next to his ear. Merlin jumped. The fire in his eyes died at once, and the smile on his lips froze. He would know that voice anywhere. 

Slowly he turned to meet Arthur's ice-blue, narrowed eyes.

“S-s-sire! Your're... back?”

“Indeed. I wanted to surprise you, but instead I got an eye-opener myself,” Arthur said. His voice was cold. He stepped back.

“This must wait. We both have a feast to attend, I believe, and I need to change and get ready. I don't want you assisting me.”

“But... but... I can explain....”

“Not now, Merlin. Didn't I make myself clear?”

Arthur clenched his jaw, turned on his heel and marched off. Merlin stared after him, speechless.

The Yule pine continued to sparkle and shine in the courtyard. And by the entrance to the hall the guards stood as before, staring blankly into space. But Merlin felt as if the basis for his entire existence had crumbled under his feet.

x X x 

The Yule feast was magnificent. Everyone agreed that it boded well when Arthur's first year as king was sent off into history with such good cheer.

There was much talk about the mystical glowing pine tree in the courtyard. Some were uneasy about this apparent monument of druid magic, but most thought it was a glorious tribute from the druids to King Arthur and his new reign. A gift of colour and light in the darkest time of year had to signify respect and high expectations, a new beginning now that Uther's time was at an end.

The great hall blazed with light from candles and torches. There was a huge fire roaring in the main fireplace, and a constant supply of logs to keep it burning all through the feast. The hall had been decorated with green garlands, festive ribbons, and wreaths and bowls of holly. There was food in abundance; roast piglets and stuffed capons, delicious puddings and honey-glazed apples, nuts and dried berries, spiced wines and strong ale. The noise in the hall was deafening, and the smell of rich food, wood-smoke and sweat mingled in the air to create the proper Yule-tide atmosphere.

Arthur wore the royal crown and robes for the occasion. He laughed and joked with his knights, and toasted his nobles one by one. He led the hall in the singing of the traditional Yule carols, and applauded enthusiastically during the hired acrobats' performance.

But he didn't once look at Merlin, nor speak to him. Merlin could see the tension in Arthur's shoulders, and sensed the forced joy in the king's smiles and jokes. Arthur was angry, and who could blame him?

Merlin kept his place behind the royal chair during the feast, ready to top up Arthur's wine cup or serve him more food. The king drank more than usual, but mostly seemed to push the food around on the plate in front of him.

Merlin himself could not eat at all. He felt unwell and dizzy with dread. It was as if he was experiencing the feast at a distance, as if he was seeing everything through mist. It all seemed far away and unimportant. There was only one thing on his mind.

How much had Arthur been hurt by Merlin's betrayal? How angry was he? What would he do once the feast was at an end? For a brief moment Merlin considered fleeing Camelot, leaving it all behind and delaying Arthur's judgement, saving him from having to make the painful decision the laws and duty would demand of him. But Merlin knew that he couldn't do that. He had to stay and face his fate – he had to face Arthur. He would come clean at last. They were two sides of the same coin. He couldn't leave his other half, even if he would end up burning at the stake for it.

Merlin's heart raced. Cold sweat dripped down his back. He poured Arthur's wine with shaking hands, then hurriedly stepped back to stand in the shadow of the king's chair.

He and Arthur were the only unhappy people in the hall. And the feast seemed to go on for ever.

x X x 

At long last, Arthur got up from his chair and declared the Yule feast at an end. He wished everyone a good night and a happy new year.

There were roars of approval, cheerful shouts of 'it's too early! Come back!' and applause as the king left the hall. Merlin trailed in his wake like a shadow, a condemned man waiting for the axe to fall. He followed behind Arthur through the long torch-lit corridors. Neither of them said a word. From afar, they could still hear snatches of songs and shouts, raucous laughter, and serving maids whining when the knights got too frisky. 

The revels would continue all through the night. But Arthur and Merlin walked in a circle of their own oppressive silence.

When they entered the king's chambers, Arthur went to the changing screen and started removing his formal attire.

Merlin looked around the room with a heavy heart. The furs in front of the fireplace, the mead standing ready, the unlit candles, even the sprig of mistletoe: He'd been so happy arranging all of it. What a world of difference between then and now!

Arthur came out from behind the screen, now only wearing sleeping breeches and a simple white shirt, loosely laced across his chest. 

Merlin lowered his head meekly. He felt dejected and drained, ready to face what had to be. He knew he deserved Arthur's disappointment and anger.

Arthur straightened his shoulders and finally spoke. “Well?”

“Sire?”

“What have you got to say? Explain yourself. Let me finally hear the truth.” 

“I.... I...” Merlin found it hard to speak. He swallowed and struggled to force the words out. “I am a sorcerer, Sire”

“I know that, Merlin. I could hardly miss you muttering spells and decorating the tallest pine in the kingdom with magical glitter and dragons and ribbons and bows. You're such a girl! Or perhaps I should rather use _sorceress_ now?”

Merlin risked a glance at Arthur's face. He hadn't expected anything resembling a joke. But Arthur kept his expression hard and unreadable, and Merlin hung his head again.

“I am so sorry, Arthur. I have only ever used my magic to serve and protect you. I wanted to help.”

“Why?” The hurt in Arthur's voice was plain now. “Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me? After all the dangers we've faced, the adventures we've been through.... after the nights we've shared, nights where I held _nothing_ back, you still kept hiding this from me!”

“Yes,” Merlin sighed. “It's my destiny to be at your side. You would have had to execute me, or banish me, if you knew. I dearly wanted to spare you that.” 

“You were thinking of _me_?”

“Yes. And I didn't want to have to leave you.” Don't stop there, Merlin thought. Let him hear it all. “I love you, Arthur. I couldn't bear losing you. At first I kept the magic secret because I was afraid. The laws.. and king Uther...” 

Merlin shook his head to clear his mind. “But soon I knew that I wanted to stay by your side, always. I had to keep the magic secret to be close to you.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Arthur said. “I didn't understand. I have felt so betrayed. So hurt that you never confided in me, didn't trust me enough to show me the real you.”

“Wait... what? Are you telling me that you _knew_ already?”

“Indeed.”

“But.. what.... but...” Merlin spluttered, dumbfounded.

“You're hardly good at keeping secrets, Merlin. I may have mentioned that before, hmmm? I've seen your eyes glow. I've heard you muttering spells, sometimes practically right into my ear. I have seen enemies mysteriously dropping dead when only you were near. I have miraculously been saved from lethal blows and poison, falling rocks and flying daggers. Really, Merlin. How dense do you think I am?”

Merlin gaped at him.

“I kept hoping that eventually you would trust me enough to come clean. But you never did. I got tired of waiting, and decided to force the matter at last. And if you have just spent a few very miserable hours next to me tonight, I think you deserved that for what you've put me through all this time.”

“Oh...”

“I hadn't realized you were keeping your secret to spare me the pain of having to harm you or lose you, though. That is actually... very noble of you.”

“Can you ever forgive me, Arthur?”

Arthur looked Merlin right in the eye, and stepped closer. “I think I already have, Merlin. I trust you, even now. Losing you would be losing a part of myself.”

Merlin felt light-headed with relief. He swayed on his feet, and Arthur hurriedly took one more step forward, catching Merlin in his arms, pressing him to his heart. “I love you, Merlin. I can't bear the thought of letting you go.”

“But..... my magic? The laws?”

“You have never harmed me or Camelot, and the gods know you've had every opportunity. You've saved me over and over again. You've proven to me that magic can work for good. We'll find a way. One day at a time.”

Arthur gently turned Merlin around and pulled him towards the furs in front of the fireplace. He squeezed Merlin's hand and smiled, love and devotion plain on his face now. “And one night at a time too, love,” he murmured, sitting down and reaching for Merlin to join him.

“Let's celebrate Yule and our brand new beginning.” Arthur leaned in to place a tender kiss on Merlin's lips.

Merlin had been too stunned to rightly know what to say or do, but now his body took command. He wanted this, wanted Arthur so much, and he was getting hard. His lips found Arthur's again. Their kisses turned demanding and eager, the heat between them growing as they rubbed against each other in a tight embrace, hands restless and hearts racing.

Eventually Arthur pulled back, gasping, and grinned. “Time for you to demonstrate your magic, Merlin. Your king commands you. Light the fire, remove our clothes, and prepare yourself with the oil. You did remember the oil?”

“Yes, Arthur, Merlin gasped. “I'm not _completely_ incompetent.”

“The worst servant I ever had,” Arthur smiled. “But maybe you're less hopeless when using magic. Prove it!”

Merlin hesitated for a moment, torn between desire for Arthur, the will to obey, and the fear of exposure that had been a part of his life for so long.

“Prove it!” Arthur said again, persistent.

Merlin first of all proved that he could roll his eyes even when they were glowing. With a golden glance and a few muttered words he and Arthur were left nude on the furs, the fire was burning brightly, and Merlin held a vial of Gaius's finest oil in his hand.

“Did I meet expectations?” he asked. “Are you satisfied?”

“Oh, I intend to be, never fear,” Arthur laughed, sounding a little breathless. “We're off to a good start.”

A flush washed over Merlin's fair skin as he felt Arthur's eyes on him. He knew that Arthur was watching his mounting arousal as he prepared himself with the oil. In the heat and light of the flickering flames he was bared to Arthur now in every possible way. It felt good. It felt right. Eagerly, he crawled forward, pushing Arthur down on the furs and climbing on top of him.

“Let's do it like this, please, face to face. I want to see you. I want you to see me. See all of me, now that there are no secrets. I love you. I want you.”

Arthur moaned, and pulled Merlin closer, their erections rubbing together, delicious friction building and urging them on. “Oh gods, yes. Yes!”

Merlin slotted his knees into place on either side of Arthur's hips, and dropped forward against his chest, catching his lips with abandon. Arthur’s hard cock was pushing insistently up against Merlin, craving a home in his body.

“This,” Merlin whispered as he sank down slowly, yielding to Arthur. Delicious heat coursed through him, almost overwhelming in its intensity. “This is the strongest kind of magic there is, Arthur. And we're making it together.”

x X x 

Much later that night, Merlin got up from their nest of tangled limbs and soft, warm furs and went over to the window.

“Merlin?” Arthur murmured drowsily. “What is it?”

“I want to look at the tree, the night sky and the stars,” Merlin said. “I want them to be part of my memory of this night. This perfect, happy night.”

“Hmm-mmm,” Arthur muttered, and turned over. “Aren't you exhausted yet? My powers must be diminishing!”

Merlin laughed. “Oh, your powers have never been greater. They're _scorching_. That's why I need to cool down!”

He opened the window and welcomed the gust of icy air on his overheated skin. The magical Yule tree was shimmering in the yard. Above it, the night was dark and quiet. It was very late.

Merlin looked up and sighed. “The stars are so bright! They're beautiful.”

Arthur got up from the floor, grumbling a little as he padded over to Merlin, embracing him from behind and leaning his chin on Merlin's shoulder.

“Truly a night to remember,” he whispered.

Merlin drew a deep breath. He had never felt this happy, fulfilled and carefree. Never felt this loved.

“Look!” Arthur exclaimed, pointing. “Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!”

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. “Yes,” he said, his voice low. “I wish.... I wish that the loneliest among us may get to experience the love and togetherness that we share tonight.”

“You shouldn't speak the wish out loud for someone else to hear it,” Arthur admonished.

“I didn't,” Merlin said. “We are one now. I spoke to myself.”

Arthur snorted, but as he hurriedly turned and went back to their nest in front of the fire, he blinked a few times, and his eyes glistened. He sniffed.

Merlin smiled fondly. He glanced towards the fireplace, and suddenly had an idea. Reaching out, he spoke in a low voice. _“Upastige dracha!_ ”

The tiny shape of a dragon rose from the glowing embers. It floated on the current of hot air. Merlin gestured gently, directing it across the room and out through the window. It hovered in the air outside, a shape of fiery sparks looking small and insignificant against the vastness of the winter night. Merlin leaned forward and breathed on the bright being, muttering another spell. _“Drohtnaþ, áheardaþ, and by elnaþ!”_

The little fire-dragon proudly stretched its neck, beat its wings, rose into the air and flew off. It looked like no more than a pinprick of light, disappearing in the darkness. Merlin looked after it with a smile on his lips. “May my wishing on a star come true,” he whispered.

Arthur had watched the birth of the fire-dragon without speaking or moving. His eyes glinted with reflected light from the embers. Now he drew a deep breath and reached out for Merlin.

“That was amazing. I don't think I've realized just how special you are,” he said. “Come back to me, Merlin. It's cold here without you. I want you and your fire.”

“And my magic too?”

“Your magic too. I want it all.”

Merlin grinned widely with joy and hurried back into Arthur's arms.

x X x 

Out in the darkness the dragon born of fire and magic was changing as it left Camelot behind. It grew larger, its bulk increasing steadily, and it became more solid. It flew faster now on wide and powerful wings. But although it had turned into a living, breathing being, it still glowed with the sparks of a strong inner fire.

The fire-dragon flew across forests and fields. Meryllan's group of druids, deep in the woods, saw it and rejoiced. They knew it to be a sign of the change they had hoped for and worked to bring about. 

Eventually, the dragon reached the highest, most distant mountains of Albion, and there it alighted just as morning was about to break. This was Kilgharrah's lonely domain. With the pale wintry dawn at its back and black rocky crags in front, the new majestic dragon shook itself and _roared._

The ancient mating call of the dragons had not been heard in Albion for many long years. It roused Kilgharrah out of sombre dreams and dark thoughts, and he came forward in amazement.

Such was the power of Arthur and Merlin's love. Kilgharrah was no longer alone. The magic of Yule had given him a worthy mate, and the race of dragons a new beginning.

~ THE END ~ 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Spell translations:**
> 
> _Goldgeweorces drácentsan_ – Golden dragons  
>  _Basua æpplen_ – Crimson apples  
>  _Blíceeþ_ \- Sparkle  
>  _Snaw_ \- Snow  
>  _Bendum_ – Ribbons  
>  _Upastige dracha!_ \- “Rise, dragon” (This one canon from the final episode of Merlin.)  
>  _Drohtnaþ, áheardaþ, and by elnaþ!_ \- “Live, grow and be strong!”


End file.
